


Showered Surprise

by MintyRick



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyRick/pseuds/MintyRick
Summary: 100 Word drabble. Tag to East. Glenn awakens to a sweet surprise from his pregnant wife.





	

The pleasing sound of running water from the bathroom caught Glenn’s senses while he fought to wake up. Rolling over in the unmade bed, he only had to look at the empty space to know who was the one in the bathroom.

 

“Glenn?” Maggie called. “Glenn, can you bring me a washcloth?”

 

The thought of Maggie in the shower, stirred something deep inside him that he thought had been abandoned.

 

“Y-yeah, yeah. I'm coming!”

 

Grabbing the requested item from a small shelving unit outside the bathroom, Glenn eased open the halfway closed bathroom door, and dropped his own clothes. Before he could do much else, Maggie popped her head out, looked him over, before tugging him inside, with a small squeak on his part.

  
“What are you waitin’ for?”


End file.
